A Fight in the Great City
by Trash-Pile
Summary: The Water Tribesman knew they were wondering if his relationship with Jet had been good enough to where he'd side with him. Or if Sokka would just be willing to turn them in now that the opportunity had presented itself. A few months ago, maybe he would have. Now; however, the tense uncertainty of Zuko's stance felt like a slap in the face.


Had someone told Sokka that he'd be relaxing with a cup of tea while in the presence of the prince of the Fire Nation, he'd have laughed. No, not just laughed, he'd have suggested the person to some fine looney bins.

Today, he ate those imaginary words.

Sokka sipped at the cooling drink as he watched Zuko. The prince seemed to float from table to table has he cleared away dirty dishes. Sokka had discovered Zuko's presence the same day he and his friends arrived at the Earth Kingdom capital themselves. Like any good warrior, Sokka decided to observe his enemy before deciding the appropriate course of action. After weeks of spying, several arguments with himself, and several actual arguments with the firebender, Sokka reluctantly admitted that there were no secret evil plans. The prince and his uncle were simply trying to leave in peace amongst the refugees. Sokka still wasn't entirely sure _why_ , but that was indeed their life now.

Zuko glanced at Sokka and for a moment, the warrior wondered if he had been caught staring. Instead, Zuko raised his single eyebrow in a silent question. Sokka nodded in clear understanding. The prince gathered up the remaining dishes before disappearing into the back room. Sokka downed the last remaining drop of tea before he set it back down on the table. He only had to wait seconds before Zuko was at his side to refill the ceramic cup. The smile the firebender gave Sokka was small, but genuine. Before he could stop himself, Sokka returned it with his own toothy grin.

Sokka couldn't help but feel that this had been the most relaxed he'd felt in days. The warmth radiating into his hands, the quiet hussle and bussle of the other patrons, and even the presence of his newest friend made Sokka at ease. Or at least as relaxed as he could be while in Ba Sing Se. The image of Long Fend came to mind. Those were quickly followed by images of the replacement Joo Dee he and his friends received.

Sokka shuddered.

He forced the memories away and instead focused on the fruity aroma of his tea. It was the same drink he ordered since stepping foot in the ramshackle tea shop. Sokka didn't even need to express his order in words anymore, Zuko knew it by heart.

Sokka smiled at the thought of their truce turned friendship. He suddenly wondered if their relationship would make another transformation.

The Water Tribesman shifted his stare to find the boy that plagues his thoughts. Zuko eavesdropped on the conversation his uncle had with a customer before his expression changed to utter disgust. His wide eyes briefly held Sokka's gaze before Zuko quickly looked away. A severe blush formed on Zuko's face, stretching from ear to ear and down his neck. Sokka snickered at the sight. Recalling the story of Iroh's flirtatious manner towards the woman that checked their passports, Sokka wondered if it had been something lewd.

Sokka was about to beckon his friend over for some good-natured teasing when the shop's rickety door was thrown open with vicious strength. "I'm tired of waiting," a shadowed figure announced from the doorway, "these two men are firebenders!"

Jet emerged from the doorway as he unsheathed his two hook swords. Iroh and Zuko were too surprised to do much, but look at each other. Sokka was surprised too, but for far different reasons.

"Jet?!" Sokka sputtered, once his brain stopped reeling at the sight of… well Jet.

"Hey, Sokka," Jet greeted, not surprised in the least. Jet had seen Sokka's constant visits to the tea shop when he had done his own spying. "Glad you're here. You can help me expose these two monsters," Jet said with a vicious grin.

The sight of the smile made Sokka feel like he was about to watch an innocent town be flooded all over again. "W-wha… Jet-"

"Look, Sokka, I know the last time you saw me things didn't end on the best of terms. What I was going to do was pretty awful," Jet said, having the decency to look ashamed of himself. Had it been anyone else, Jet may have seemed sincere, but Sokka was willing to bet his last piece of seal jerky it was an act. "But these men aren't innocent civilians, they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea," Jet insisted.

Sokka momentarily forgot the instability of the person in front of him as he squawked, "He's a _tea maker_!"

"He did it himself! I saw him! Sokka," Jet implored desperately, "who are you going to believe, me or them?"

Sokka looked to Zuko and Iroh. Neither had said a word since Jet's arrival, but they were throwing glances between the two teens. The Water Tribesman knew they were wondering if his relationship with Jet had been good enough to where he'd side with him. Or if Sokka would just be willing to turn them in now that the opportunity had presented itself. A few months ago, maybe he would have. Now; however, the tense uncertainty of Zuko's stance felt like a slap in the face.

With a wave of determination, Sokka turned to Jet and stated firmly, "They're not firebenders, Jet."

"You're choosing them?" Jet asked furiously.

Zuko couldn't suppress the slight quirk of his lips.

Iroh noticed the increased tension in the three teenagers. Each were readying themselves into a fighting stance. "Please, son, I think you're confused," Iroh said gently.

"You'll have to defend yourself," Jet said, ignoring Iroh's words and staring hard at Zuko. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do," he continued venomously, taking a step forward.

Zuko set down the serving tray he had held, fully intending to take Jet up on his offer. If he wanted a show, Zuko would give him one. Sokka stepped between them before another move could be made. "No, he won't," the Water Tribesman said harshly, fishing the jawbone dagger from his belt.

The firebender wanted to argue that he could defend himself, but paused at the sight of Sokka's weapon. "You're going to use a _dagger_?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Well, it's either that or my boomerang and somehow I don't think that'd be very effective inside a tea shop," Sokka hissed back. Talk about ungrateful. Sokka was doing his best to save the guy's butt, but all he wanted to do was critic Sokka's choice in weaponry.

"Enough," Jet snarled before he launched himself at Sokka.

Sokka yelped in surprise as Zuko grabbed him by the back of his tunic and yanked him out of Jet's path. Zuko quickly kicked a table to their attacker to slow him down. "I don't need your help, Sokka," Zuko growled, jumping to the side as one of the hook swords swiped at his head.

"Yes, you do," Sokka argued, tackling Jet to the ground as he became distracted. The moment they both hit the ground, Sokka rolled off of Jet just in time to dodge a thrust of his sword. Sokka intended to use the blunt of his dagger to jab at Jet's hand, but the boy read his movements.

Jet kicked the dagger from Sokka's hand before jumping to his feet. The hooked sword rose quickly and Sokka knew he wouldn't be able to dodge completely. He threw his arm up to defend against the blow, but none came.

Instead, Sokka stared in awe as he saw Zuko using his apron to bind Jet's one hand. Jet swerved around, leveling his other sword at the firebender but missed. Zuko had dropped to his knees and swung himself between Jet's legs. The crazed teen was forced into a backflip before he crashed onto the floor.

Sokka felt some admiration and annoyance at the thought of Zuko's fighting skills. How was he supposed to know the guy didn't need his bending to fight? Although, Sokka figured he really _should_ have guessed since he and his friends had often been on the receiving end of that fury. A resounding crash shook Sokka from his thoughts. He watched as Zuko flew out of the tea shop from a kick courtesy of Jet. That made Sokka feel a little better.

The warrior rushed to his feet before he too followed out the door.

Zuko barely had enough time to roll out of the way before Jet stabbed his swords into the soil where Zuko's had had just been. The prince swept his legs, forcing Jet to retreat backwards.

"You must be tired of getting knocked around. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me," Jet mocked, charging once more.

Jet had to quickly swerve to avoid Sokka's punch. Tired of the constant distractions, Jet turned all his attention to Sokka. He swung his swords at the Water Tribe teen and forced Sokka onto defense. Without his weapon, Sokka couldn't do much besides dodging and wait for an opening. "Bet you wish you could help him with a fireblast right now," Jet taunted at Zuko as he continued the assault.

"You're the one who's about to need help," Zuko growled, doing a few flips to position himself next to Sokka and pushed the teen out of harm's way. Zuko attempted using his hands to deflect Jet's attacks by blocking his wrists. The hand to sword combat had gone better than Zuko expected until Jet managed to get the upper hand by shoving Zuko with his elbow. Jet then swung his sword at the prince's neck. The blow came to an unexpected stop.

Sokka had grabbed the hook sword with his bare hand. Taking advantage of the stunned Freedom Fighter, Zuko planted a hard kick to Jet's chest. Jet skid backwards before stumbling out of the fray and onto the rim of a well.

"Do you see that?" Jet shouted towards the crowed that had since gathered around them. "The Fire Nation is trying to silence me," he said, hoping to rally some support of the common folk. Jet then stared hard at the two teens before he dropped his voice to whisper, "It'll never happen."

Before another attack could be made Dai Li agents approached. "What's going on here?" one of the Dai Li demanded.

Jet relaxed slightly at the sight of the government officials. Zuko and Sokka began to relax from their fighting stance as well, but stayed alert. Sokka desperately hoped they wouldn't have to face off against the Dai Li, but was prepared to grab Zuko and run if necessary.

"Arrest them, they're firebenders and he's a firebender sympathist," Jet announced, pointing to Iroh and then at the two teens.

The owner of the shop, Pao, choose then to get involved. "This young man wrecked my shop, assaulted my employees, and attacked one of my customers," he said, jabbing a finger towards Jet.

"He attacked the finest tea maker in the city," shouted someone from the crowd.

Iroh blushed at the compliment as he laughed, "Oh, ho, ho that's very sweet."

"The kid is crazy," another bystander accused.

The agents look at each other before coming to the same conclusion. "Come with us, son," one of the agents said.

Jet bristled at the complete disregard towards the actual threat. "You don't understand," he pleaded as the guards approached him and bound his wrists with rock. Jet thrashed against the restrains, giving no less resistance even when it became obvious he wouldn't be able to free himself. "They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me,"

The crowd briefly watched Jet be dragged away before returning to their daily lives. Sokka could overhear Iroh talk to Pao about closing shop early and to deal with the mess tomorrow morning. As the conversation drifted into an apology for Iroh's nephew and Sokka's actions, Sokka tuned them out.

"You didn't have to do that," Zuko said, sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah, I kinda did," Sokka countered. Before Zuko could protest, Sokka explained, "Jet's a nutcase. He'd have killed anyone and everyone to get what he wants. Especially if it means means to spite the Fire Nation."

Zuko mauled over Sokka's words. He figured it had to do with whatever the two had mentioned in the teashop. Zuko almost missed Sokka quietly adding, "And I couldn't let him hurt you."

Zuko blushed at the sincerity in Sokka's voice. Unsure of how else to respond, Zuko focused on seeing to Sokka's injury. "Your hand, it's hurt," he mumbled, grabbing the bleeding appendage to examin. "Come on, there's some medical supplies at our apartment," Zuko said, gesturing to his uncle that he and Sokka would be leaving. He dropped Sokka's hand and began to lead Sokka to the semi rundown apartment.

The lingering warmth on his wrist gave Sokka's stomach butterflies. As Sokka normally did when nervous, he turned to humor. "Who knew you could still be all badass without… you know," Sokka joked.

Zuko smirked at the comment. "You were pretty good yourself. Even without your boomerang," he complimented back. Sokka beamed in response. "Although," Zuko continued, "you could still use a bit of training. Not much, just years maybe."

Sokka scoffed before using his good hand to give Zuko a playful punch in the arm. "Jerk," he grumbled, but refused to let his smile die.

Sokka would never forget the day he silently vowed to protect the people he cared about.


End file.
